Reading The Red Pyramid:With PJO,HoO,TKC and The Gods
by Nikita Jackson
Summary: Written by me and julie662
1. Chapter 1

**Reading The Red Pyramid : With PJO,HoO,TKC & The Gods**

_Prologe_

At the 21st Nome (10 Days after the War):

Sadie,Carter,Zia,Walt and Jaz were talking when suddenly there was a flash of light.

At Camp(After the Gaint war) (Romans and Greeks are living in the same camp now)

All the members of the camp were busy catching up with the Hunters,Grover and Tyson when suddenly there was a flash of light.

At Olympus with the egyptian gods :

All the gods decided that they should have the Camps and the Nomes combined.

''If you want to combine them they should read about how they became Heros,that will make them understand each other better''Nepthys and Athena said in unision then blushed.

There were mummers of agreement.

So,Zeus odered Hecate to teleport all of them here.

When everyone appeared there was a moment of all of them started to say something but Zeus,Hourus and said ''Silence'' in unision.

''You all are here to read about how you all became heros and saved the that the Greeks and Romans have combined we want to combine them and the egyptians too!''Thundered Zeus

''Now,children tell me your names and parentage so that I can some arrangements for you all to be seated and for refreshments.''said Nepthys in such a loving and caring way that no one objected that they were not children and everyone smiled at her and Set while smiling even said that ''THATS MY WIFE'' and Nepthys gave him a small sweet smile in return.

''Percy Jackson,Son of Posiedon''

''Annabeth Chase,Daughter of Athena"

''Jason Grace,Son of Jupiter''

''Piper Mclean,Daughter of Aphrodite''

"Frank Zhang,Son of Mars''

"Hazel Leveseque,Daughter of Pluto''

"Leo Valdez,Son of Hephaetus and Supereme Comander of Argo2" Everyone rolled their eyes at that.

"Reyna,Daughter of Bellona''(Since the camps are combined there are no Praetors)(and the surname is completely made up)

''Nico di Angelo,Son of Hades''(Nico is not bi-polar in this one)

''Rachel Elizabeth Dare,Orcale of Delphi''

"Thalia Grace,Daughter of Zeus,Lieutenent of Artimis''

"Clarrisse La Rue,Daughter of Ares"

"Chris Rodriguez,Son of Hermes''

"Travis and'' ''Connor'' ''Stoll,Sons of Hermes''They said in unision

''Katie Gardner,Daughter of Demeter''

''Nyssa,Daughter of Hephaetus''

''Will Solace,Son of Apollo''

''Tyson,General of Posiedon's Army''

"Grover Underwood,Lord of the Wild''

"Sadie Kane,Host of Isis"

"Carter Kane,Host of Horus''

''Zia Rashid,Host of Ra''

''Walt Stone,Host of Anubis''

''Jaz,Healer of the 21st Nome''

''Ok,now I think we should start reading,Who wants to start?''Said Zeus Nobody raised their grunted and Said"I will start first we will read The Red Pyramid.''

_**Ok,Guys my updating system will be like this-**_

_**Week 1**__**- 5chapters**_

_**after that I have exams next week + 3 days non-stop so I can only write a chapter or I'll continue my old pattern.**_

_**And sorry all THALICO fans i used to like it before then i realised that they are like -**_

_**Percabeth(percy and annabeth)**_

_**Jasper(jason and piper)**_

_**Zarter(zia and carter)**_

_**Salt(sadie and walt)**_

_**Nill(will solace and nyssa)**_

_**Tratie(travis and katie)**_

_**Frazel(frank and hazel)**_

_**Chrisse(chris and clarisse)**_

_**who do you guys want to pair with-**_

_** (She is the same age as Nico in this Fic)**_

_** (She is the same age as Nico in this Fic)**_

_**please reveiw**_

_**Flames or whatever excepted**_


	2. Poll

**_sorry_**

**_last time_**

**_in the thing_**

**_I wrote Polls_**

**_got cut_**

**_so here it is_**

**_ (Same age as Nico)_**

_** (Same age as Nico)**_


	3. not a chapter

Sorry for not updating I haf writers block .Now I don't so if even 1 person is reading this story please tell me in a review or PM me to let me know then I'll update.


	4. Author's Note

Hi I'm not giving up on this story. I am now co-authoring this story with julie662 (she is an amazing person by the way).I will update the moment julie662 sends me the chapter. She has already written it she is just editing it. I'm so sorry for not updating I really am.

Nikita


	5. Chapter 2

Hi everyone,sorry*ducks books,shoes and laptops thrown at her* my co-author and I were busy with exams and after reading BoO, I have decided to add Will Solace and is a teaser.I'll update after 3 days with 2 and 3/4 chapters.

Enjoy!

Chapter one

"**A Death At The Needle**," Zeus began, his voice vibrating through the vast throne room.

"**We only have a few hours so listen carefully. If your hearing this story, you're already in danger. Sadie and I might be your only chance.**"

Well that sounds promising," Thalia Scoffed. What's more appealing than being told that your life depends on two strangers that you don't even know how to find.

I know right ? My brother has a flare for mystery, " sneered Sadie in her mixed accent of English and American.

**Got to the school. Find the locker. I won't tell you which school or which locker,- **

Apollo looked up from his phone brows furrowed, "How are they supposed to know where to go then ?"  
>Artemis sighed from her throne adjacent to her brother's.<br>"Maybe if you stop interrupting and pay attention you will find out,"she scolded.  
>"<strong>Because if you are the right person, you'll find it.<strong>

Jaz laughed from her spot by the other magicians, her eyes filled with mirth." You're so evasive carter."

"It's better to be safe, lest the house get their hands on the tapes," Zia warned, quick to come to her boyfriend's defense.

Sadie sneered at the mentions of the old house of life, it was better now than it had ever been before.

"Yeah, yeah,and then we'd have to deal with a bunch of cranky, old magicians. Are we done now ?"

When no other comments were made Zeus continued reading, hoping for no more interruptions.

**The combination is 13/32/33. By the time you finish listening, you'll know what those numbers mean. Just remember the story we're about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends depends on you. **

" Yeah no pressure, just remember the weight of the world is on your shoulders,"percy sighed.

He unfortunately knew that feeling quit well, especially since he had actually held the world on his shoulders, and quite frankly didn't feel of it.

An assortment of sympathetic looks were passed around the room. The life of a hero is never easy.

**The most important thing : when you open the package and find what's inside, don't keep it longer than a week. **

"Why not ? what's in it ?" Leo was practically begging to know, while the Conner and Travis where contemplating whether it could be worth stealing.

All attention turned back to the Egyptians, who only offered knowing smirks and and the statement " You'll see, it's in the book."

The gods and demigods couldn't wait until they were reading their books and could do the same. It's not so fun when the shoe's on the other foot.

**"Sure it will be tempting. I mean, it will grant you almost unlimited power." **

Thalia's interest was especially piqued by the mysterious statement. She couldn't help it, thinking of what could possibly be in the package that was so powerful.  
>Temptation of power was her fatal flaw after all. She was in no way weak though, the daughter of Zeus would crush you like a bug if any one ever suggested so.<p>

**"But if you possess it too long, it will consume you." **

The Egyptians shared more knowing graces, knowing just how true that statement was.

"On second thought, the package doesn't sound so tempting. I prefer not to be consumed by anything," chuckled Leo, though there was a hint of nervousness to his voice.

**"Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you. Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting." **

"Interesting. That's one way to describe it," Walt chuckled, who had been on enough adventures with the Kane's to know that interesting was putting it lightly.

**"Okay, Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get on with the story."**

"Finally ! Maybe we"ll finally get some action !" Clarisse was getting antsy, nothing interesting had happened so far, just some stupid Egyptian guy trying to be mysterious.

**"Fine I guess it started in London, the night out dad blew up the British museum."**

Quite a few eyebrows went up at this statement,usually it was Percy who was known from blowing up building and landmarks.

**"My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase. You think I'm kidding ?"**

"No." It was a chorus of voices all in unison as if practiced. It was no secret that most demigods don't come from good homes. So by most standards from the rooms occupants, it wasn't to hard to grasp Carter's peculiar living situations.

**Since I was eight years old my dad and I have traveled the world. **

"That sounds amazing," Annabeth didn't try to hide the dreaminess in her tone. Annabeth had a strong love for architecture and a dream of traveling the world to witness the ancient wonders. Books can only do so much, even for the children of Athena.

"Are you sure we aren't reading about Nico over here, sure sounds like him."

Thalia couldn't keep the smirk of her face after hearing the last couple lines,knowing that Nico was quite the traveler these past few years.

"Shut up pine cone face!" Nico never failed to retaliate to Thalia' teasing and he wasn't about to start now, even if it was harmless joking."

"Make me death breath," Thalia's ridiculous nick name never failed to rile her up. I mean pine cone face, they couldn't come up with anything more original ? It's better than sparky, Thalia had to admit that at least.

As neither one would probably stop their mounting banter soon, Zeus in his growing frustrations continued on ignoring any further noise from the two.

**"I was born in L.A. But my dad is an archaeologist,so his work takes him all over."**

''That is so cool"Annabeth,Will,Calypso,Jaz and Piper said in unison and blushed simultaneously.

-  
>julie662 and i would love to have 2 more co-authors to give u people more any one would like to become one please tell me in a reveiw or PM me.<p>

Thank u,sabrina-luna-potter,anonymous,Fire Queen119,Mewster7,Mariepc,Aphrodite Child,The Goddess of Immaturity ,fortesque,Fandomhope,King Nerd,ylhallman99 ,ihatejasongrace ,Guest,Cherry,Greek Geek,Twilight2022 ,Anna ,KatLightwoodx and my first readers May a Chance and allen r

~Nikita


End file.
